Christmas for loners
by windwhisprer
Summary: Oneshot. Sasuhina. There'll always be someone to spend christmas with. You just have to look.


It was christmas. He hated christmas. One it was a family thing, and it only opened more wounds. Two it was cold with freshly fallen snow. He hated the cold. And lastly, everyone was off with their familes and he ended up alone. Not that he cared, he was used to being alone anyway. But he still destested it. He sat by the warm fire as he glared angrily at the clock. Maybe if he hated it enough, it would stop. He knew it wasn't true but he still wished it would stop.

A minute went by, it was now 10:30.

With a grumble he got to his feet and headed towards the door. He could help himself by training.

Training in the freezing cold.

Alone.

He shook his head as he pulled himself out the door and into the Uchiha comunity. It was silent and cold. He hated it here. He hated everything. Finally he came across the trainign feild. Snow was falling all around him. He walked towards the froze targets. If he could beat something it would mak him feel better. The snow crunched beneath his feet as he found someone already there. He was slightly confused. He thought he was the only one who would spend christmas alone in a training feld. In the freezing cold.

Crap. He just reminded himself how cold it was outside.

He bent down next to her and noticed she was lying face down in the ground unconcious. He rolled her over and reilised it was the Hyuuga girl. The one everyone said wouldn't ammount to anything. Her hands were blleding and she seemed to be passed out. He looked around and reilised he was probably the only one around.

He considerd leaving her there, it was her ownb problem she passed out. This had absoloutly nothing to do with him. But he reilised if hwe left her here, no one would find her until late into the morning. IUn which time she could have long freezed over. He shhok her sligtly only to withdraw his hand. She was cold, really cold.

He was no medical nin but he knew if she stayed out in the cold like his she would freeze to death. He touched her forehead gently, she wouldn't wake up with simply shaking she needed warmth. Only problem he had no idea where she lived. And to top it off, the hospitals closed.

He mentally rolled his eyes. What kind o hospital closes? But he reiminded himself that it was christams, fo some people. He gently picked her up off the ground. He considerd brining her to Naruto's house, but then he remeberd the blonde haired ninja say he ewas spending christmas with Iruka. Even the village idiot was having a good christmas.He didn't know what the big deal was anyway. Tomarrow was christmas eve. He grumbled as he came apon the Uchiha comunity and pulled her into his house.

He took off her shoes and jacket and set her down by the fire that had almost gone out, after re-lighting it he walked over o get her a blanket. He grabbed some bandages and started to wrap her bloody hands. He looked at her for a while. She had a family, and people who cared about her. So why was she out the night before christmas eve training herself to exhaustion. His thougts seiced when he reilised it was none of his buisness.

He sat back in wait, he stayed awake for a littlwe while watching the girl as she slept.

_'She's kinda...cute...No! Damm hormones.' _He thought as he closed his eyes. It wasn't long until he fell asleep.

* * *

When Hinata awoke she fel a warm blanket on her. She could hear the dim crackiling of the fire. She sat up wearly and looked around.

_'Did Neji-nii-san come for me?' _She wonderd. _'No. This isn't my house. Where am I?' _She looked around and saw Sasuke sitting not to far away from her. She pulled herself across th carpet and looked at him closely. He was asleep. He looked so peaceful when he slept. Nothing like the cold hearted ninja he was to everyone else. She gently put her hand along his face, she touched him so light her hand trembled. He stirred and she schooted back to where the blanket was. He opened his eyes nd looked at her. She turned her hite eyes to meet his onyx eyes and her heart skipped a beat.

She could see that he was hurt and lonely. She could see he wanted someone to hold him. She didn't even want to think of the secrets she coul uncover with her Byakugan.

"Are you hungry Hyuuga-san?" He asked standing. He cracked his neak which made Hinata flinch.

"J-just a little." She mutterd. He stood and walked out of the room, he came back soon with a bo of riceballs. He placed them down at her feet and sat down again, watching her. She took a bite out of a riceball but foun it hard to eat as Sasuke was stareing at her. She put it down and looked back at him.

"Um, U-uchiha-san, It- um I, you-"

"What were you doing at the training feild? Dont you have family?" He asked interupting her.

"Well, N-no not really. My family doesn't care about me so I- um, just went somewhere were I could be important." She whisperd.

"Be important?"

"The trees care about me. They smile when i come to see them. It may sound crazy, but I mean something to them nd they mean somehing to me." She whisperd. He nodded in understanding. "A-and I wanted t-to say thank you for finding me." He looked at her questonally.

"It wasn't on pourpose, I found you by chance." He said, she stood and started yto walk towrds the door.

"I should be getting home." He stood and walked over to help her.

"I'll escort you." He said handing her her jacket.

"Thank you," The two stepped out from the house and Hinata lead him back to her house. "Sa- Uchiha-san, why are you alone on christmas?" She asked. He looked at her questonally.

"Well, I just dont hav anyone who wans to spend it with me." He didn't know why, but he felt comfterble and safe with her, as if he couyld tell her anything. I made him feel open and defenseless. He didn't like it at all.

She looked sympatheticly at him. "Thats too bad." They came up to alarge looking house. "Well, thi is my house. Thank you Uchiha-san for helping me." She bowed low.

"Hyuuga-san, call me Sasuke." He said.

"Then you call me Hinata." He nodded and started to head back in the direction of his house. Hinata watched his back. She sighed and stepped up to her house.

* * *

Christmas eve. 11:45 on christams eve. Oh how he hated this. He was alone in his living room on christams eve. He would go to bed at midnight. Even though he knew he would never sleep. He grumbled and drank some tea. Tea helped him sleep. There was a knock on hos door and he ignored it. Glareing angrily at the clock. It came again. He stood with a grumble and pulled open the door. Hinata stood there, smiling shyly.

"Hello Sasuke-san." She said.

"...Hi..." he stood aside, alowing her in.

She walked in and tok off her shoes. "I understand your alone?" She asked.

"...Yea..." He wonderd where she was going with this.

"So here." She shyly held out a small wrapped box. He looked at it with compleate shock.

"Why would you...?" He found he couldn't finish.

"I just wanted to say Merry christams Sasuke-san." She smiled timidly.

"..." He stared at the gift then at her. He opned it to show a little metle wrist band. On it was carved 'merry christmas' He looked at it compleatly shocked.

"If you- I'll leave." She turned towards the door.

"No, wait, I have something for you." Now it was her turn to look at him oddly. He slipped it on his wrist and walked back to the kitchn, he picked it up and walked back.

"I didn't get time to wrp it sorry. I just didn't think I'd get to see you until tomarrow." He gave her thesmall box, she held it timdily before opening it. Inside was a small golden locket.

"Sasuke-san it's beatiful." She took it out and he helped her put it on.

"Merry christmas." He said.

She couldn't help but smile. 'Merry christmas Sasuke."


End file.
